


Servico Militar

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Discresión, M/M, Romance, Secretos, TOP no es tan discreto...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Es otro de esos momentos donde Seung Hyun debe resistir las ganas de hacer una escena por nada, la simple mención de la razón que da sentido a mantener una relación oculta es clara.Dos palabras: Servicio Militar.





	Servico Militar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Esta historia la publiqué en Amor-Yaoi hace bastante tiempo (24/06/2012), pero quería publicarla también aquí, dado que está terminada y creo que no hay tanto material del par en la página~  
> Gracias por leer^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Servicio Militar**

 

 

Pasaba ya de la media noche en el edificio de la YG, sin embargo, muchos continuaban dentro trabajando en diferentes cosas. 2NE1 se preparaba para su regreso en Julio mientras que GD se encontraba ensayando la coreografía para la canción principal de su nuevo álbum como solista. En la sala de grabaciones se encontraban el resto de los miembros de BIG BANG debido a que el maknae había comenzado a grabar también las canciones para su próximo mini álbum, que, esta vez, tendría la participación especial de Taeyang. Mientras tanto Daesung se había colado a la grabación debido a algo que T.O.P gustaba de llamar _“celos de novio posesivo”_ , fue el mismo Daesung quien le arrastró con él a ver qué tanto hacían SeungRi y Taeyang.

Sí, todo estaba bastante tranquilo. SeungRi y Tae grabando, Daesung tratando inútilmente de ocultar los celos, y el siempre tranquilo T.O.P se dedicaba a jugar con una de las computadoras hasta que…

— ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí a estas horas?! —gritó un colérico GD entrando a la habitación, miró con enfado a SeungRi, quien podía observarlo a través del cristal y el maknae sudó frío

— ¡Fue culpa de Daesung-Hyung!—respondió apuntándolo, su novio lo miró con asombro y bastante dolido.

— ¿¡Eh?! Eso no es cierto—dijo Dae rápidamente, GD lo miraba con enfado, Daesung miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba “demasiado” cerca del mayor del grupo— Hyung, no es lo que crees…

Taeyang alzó una ceja al ver la reacción de SeungRi, estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Ji Yong por pensar algo así de SU novio.

—Vámonos—ordenó el maknae antes de llevarse, casi arrastrando, al chico de cabellos platinados, Tae los siguió en completo silencio mientras que el líder soltaba un gran suspiro para luego acercarse a T.O.P, quien había visto la escena en completo silencio

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que se te acerque tanto—le recordó, a lo que Seung Hyun sonrió de medio lado

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos, Ji—contestó con naturalidad, se levantó del sillón donde estaba y se le acercó lo suficiente para pasar un brazo por su cadera, Ji no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a otro lado

—Alguien podría vernos—murmuró bastante bajo, y T.O.P se vio tentado a resoplar, sin embargo prefirió hacerse el sordo— Seung Hyun, mañana debemos estar aquí temprano, además estoy cansado, ¿podrías soltarme?

El rapero principal del grupo suspiró por primera vez antes de liberarlo, Ji lo miró de reojo con pena. ¿Cómo disculparse?

—Vámonos ya—ordenó visiblemente frustrado, Ji lo entendía perfectamente, pero no podía decirle nada. Ambos salieron directo al departamento sin decir nada más. 

A la mañana siguiente, bastante temprano a decir verdad, el grupo ya estaba de regreso en la YG. El gran evento que se había preparado requería de la asistencia de todos ellos, por lo que debían arreglarse desde mucho antes.

Las horas pasaban y para cuando lo notaron, ya era hora del evento donde se daría a conocer al nuevo grupo de chicas, y, aprovechando la oportunidad, se celebraría el cumpleaños de algunos de los miembros de la empresa mientras que, al cerrar el evento, se haría una entrevista a cada uno de los invitados.

Debido a que el evento contaba con la asistencia de varias personas importantes la prensa cubría casi todos los rincones. GD caminaba a la mesa donde se encontraban algunos aperitivos, no había podido comer luego del improvisado desayuno que tuvo a las 7:40 de la mañana, y ya eran más de las 8:30.

El salón era bastante amplio, pese a que mucha gente estaba dentro todos podían avanzar sin chocar entre ellos, y un accidente de esa clase era muy poco probable. El líder de BIG BANG vestía un traje negro con cortaba del mismo color. Su cabello aun conservaba el color del más reciente de los videos del grupo, Monster. La roja melena despeinada fue captada rápidamente por muchos, pero el líder ignoró esto olímpicamente, ¿qué más daba tener el cabello rosa? El solo deseaba ser conocido por su música, aunque no negaba que le gustaba esa atención si era cierto que le ponía algo triste que no fuera por otro motivo más que por ser el “fashionista”

SeungRi vestía un traje blanco con corbata negra. Su cabello había crecido un poco, por lo que también había optado por dejarlo despeinado y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. A su lado, un siempre observador Daesung vestía un traje azul obscuro, el mismo que el video de Fantastic Baby, le gustaba el color…

Taeyang platicaba animadamente con CL, el primero usaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y el chaleco negro con corbata del mismo color*. Junto a él, CL usaba un largo y elegante vestido negro, mientras que su cabello había sido adornado de manera curiosa. Ella misma había reído mucho al verse en el espejo, pero le gustó la imagen que tenía.

A unos metros de ellos estaban el resto de 2NE1. Park Bom había optado por usar un vestido corto color amarillo oscuro con algunos estampados negros y encaje al final de este mientras que su rojo cabello iba suelto con algunos rizos en las puntas. Minzy usaba un vestido un poco más largo que el de Bom, pero este era color melón además de una chaqueta de cuero negra, acompañado por unas medias negras. Su cabello en tonalidades lilas le daba un aspecto bastante interesante, llamaba mucho la atención. Finalmente Dara era quien había cometido un casi robo (desde el punto de vista de cierta pelirroja) al usar el vestido de Bom en su video de Don’t Cry, el vestido era azul oscuro, contrastando a la perfección con la piel de la castaña.

La velada continuaba avanzando sin inconvenientes. En uno de los espacios apartados se encontraban T.O.P y Se7en conversando animadamente, desde lejos GD los miraba con atención, usando toda la discreción que tenía.

—Bueno, bueno… Creo que si sigo así Yongie se enfadara bastante ¿eh?—comentó riendo el mayor, el rapero solo soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa— Vale, entiendo— sonrió mientras se alejaba del menor pero antes de irse dijo— Nos vemos, Sra. Kwon…

Si alguna vez una de sus fans se burló de su cara desconcertada es que no había visto aun la cara que tenía T.O.P ese instante. La confusión adornó su rostro por completo, para que, luego de esto, entendiera demasiado rápido para su gusto a qué es lo que se refería el mayor.

—Tiene que ser una broma—se dijo a sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar continuar pensando en ello, no supo cuanto tiempo necesito pero ahí estaba ya buscando con ayuda de su teléfono algo que apoyara su idea.

Él no podía ser conocido como la SRA. Kwon… ¡De ningún modo podía ser posible!

Choi Seung Hyun estuvo a punto de gritar a los cuatro vientos que eso era una mentira, pero la sorpresa se lo impidió. Su rostro perdió toda expresión tranquila para ser ahora inundado por el pánico. Ahí estaba la imagen que daba la razón a lo dicho por Se7en.

El rapero dejó de escuchar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sentía su orgullo herido y al mismo tiempo algo desesperado por la situación…

G-Dragón había comenzado a platicar con SeungRi, quien se le había acercado con una enorme sonrisa y un tema improvisado en busca de quitarse el aburrimiento, GD comprendía mejor que nadie al maknae, puesto que, ¿cuál era la gracia de ir con tu novio a algún sitio si ni siquiera podían estar demasiado tiempo juntos?

—GD— llamó algo enfadado SeungRi— Ji Yong, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?—cuestionó cuando el pelirrojo lo miró

—Eh… Algo sobre los celos de Daesung supongo—comentó sin pensar el otro y el maknae soltó una especie de chillido ofendido

—No, no hablo de eso—contestó y lo miró feo— Lo que dije es que T.O.P viene para acá y no se ve contento— repitió lo que trataba de advertir pero era tarde, T.O.P estaba ahora a unos pocos pasos,  GD ya no podría huir

La mirada del pelirrojo chocó finalmente con la del mayor. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de examinarlo. T.O.P vestía un traje color gris con corbata negra, su cabello finalmente estaba regresando a su tono natural por lo que del verde-menta pasó a ser raíces oscuras y un tono cobrizo (igual que él por el último video) sobre este.

—Los dejo—se despidió SeungRi huyendo de lo que supuso sería una guerra

T.O.P llegó hasta donde el menor lo esperaba. Una vez que estuvo cerca lo acorralo, dando gracias que GD se refugiara en una de las esquinas más alejadas, y le tomó por la cadera como solía hacerlo siempre que estaban solos.

Seung tenía clara intención de besarlo, y así hubiese sido si Ji Yong no hubiese movido el rostro evitando el contacto, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y fingió que era un simple abrazo. El mayor gruñó aun más molesto.

—Ji Yong—rugió entre molesto y triste

—Dos palabras… Servicio militar

Lo dicho por el menor lo trajo de regreso a la tierra, pero no soltó en ningún momento el agarre que tenían. Sintió el flash pero lo ignoró, sabía que nadie podía escucharlos, así que estaba bien por ahora.

Una foto no era nada.

Poco a poco Seung aflojó el agarre, pero Ji no se soltó.

—Falta demasiado tiempo—murmuró Seung Hyun, y notó que Ji Yong parecía intranquilo, acarició su espalda tratando de calmarlo— Lo lamento, es mi culpa…

—Ha sido mía, con todo el trabajo he estado descuidándote—respondió sin verlo— Pero ha salido algo bueno ¿no? Los rumores se calmaron…

—No estaría tan seguro de eso—respondió T.O.P, GD se apartó y lo miró curioso, el mayor sacó su teléfono, buscó un poco y finalmente se lo entrego— Si no fuera porque… ya sabes que no está ahí pensaría que es real—comentó

Ji Yong apenas pudo escuchar lo dicho, la sola imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos era más de lo que esperaba. Una fuerte carcajada salió de su boca mientras que el mayor se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Sra. Kwon ¿eh? Me gusta como suena—comentó—pero no serías tan buena ama de casa—se burló

El tenso ambiente que había provocado la curiosidad de muchos desapareció en cuestión de segundos. La risa de Ji Yong les aseguró que no pasaba nada por lo que la atención volvió a ser a las nuevas integrantes de la YG.

Luego de que la fiesta terminara fue tiempo de la entrevista, algunas preguntas habían sido fuera de lugar, pero nadie se quedó sin responder nada. T.O.P fue uno de los primeros en retirarse, y al poco tiempo el salón quedó vacío.

A las afueras del edificio, en uno de los autos, el rapero esperaba por su líder mientras que este evadía ágilmente a todos los paparazis que esperaban poder sacar un escándalo para la semana (y con suerte el mes)

Si bien T.O.P no tenía licencia, GD era quien se había autonombrado su chofer. El mayor se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que su novio llegara.

Se sentía triste, como pocas veces. Algo dentro de él intuía que el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía como novio de Ji? ¿5 años? No, ambos sabían que su relación comenzó desde la primera vez que se conocieron…

Saber que tenían tanto tiempo los dos juntos le alegraba, pero al mismo tiempo le ponía triste. ¿Por qué debía mentir? La verdad golpeo fuertemente sus pensamientos. Las palabras dichas por Ji Yong pesaban más de lo que él mismo quería aceptar ¿Por qué ocultar aquella relación? Y nuevamente escuchó aquello:

Servicio Militar.

Declararse abiertamente homosexual antes de cumplir con aquello era un suicidio. T.O.P lo sabía, no por experiencia propia, pero sí por intuición. Y que Se7en fuese el que se lo contara con tanto detalle era demasiado para él.

Ji Yong lo sabía también, aunque no fue precisamente por Se7en, quien solo fue testigo, el líder de BIGBANG se enteró de todo por boca de la misma víctima.

Ciertamente no había lugar en el mundo donde nadie fuese criticado, pero a ambos les pareció más inteligente evitarse dos años de insultos o situaciones incómodas, e incluso peligrosas. Fue el mismo T.O.P quien sugirió ocultarlo todo hasta que el dichoso servicio fuese hecho, y fue GD quien aceptó casi al instante. 

Claro que era el líder quien más cuidado tenía, T.O.P solía descuidarse sin querer, y él mismo aprovechaba tanto como podía las pocas oportunidades que tenía para estar cerca. Y aunque había rumores, nadie podía asegurar nada.

 _“Ellas la tienen más fácil”_ pensaba GD, quien, sin darse cuenta, había terminado pensando en lo mismo que T.O.P _“Bueno, la que más problema tendría sería, en todo caso CL… Minzy aun parece la misma chica de campo que entró”_ una sonrisa se le escapó al decirle así, no es que se burlara de ello, sino que no se le ocurría mejor forma de decir _“Te ves demasiado inocente”_ porque, por mucho que pareciera tierna, sabía que bajo ello estaba Ero-Minji, la actual (y secreta) pareja de CL. _“Aunque Bom noona también podría tener problemas”_ recordó _“Sandara noona tiene un carácter bastante fuerte”_

Cuando por fin llegó al auto, subió a este en silencio. Arrancó bajo la atenta mirada de Seung Hyun y luego de ello comenzó la carrera que era ir al departamento que, desde el inicio de BIG BANG, se había convertido en su único refugio.

Con maestría perdió a los pocos fotógrafos que le seguían, y luego de una hora llegó a su destino. Ambos chicos bajaron del auto para luego entrar al gran edificio. La zona era poco conocida, y aun no habían demasiados inquilinos por lo que no se preocuparon por que alguien pudiese verlos.

—Seung Hyun…— llamó de pronto el menor luego de pasar la puerta, el de cabellos castaños, quien iba tras de él, cerró la puerta y esperó en silencio lo que fuera a decir— Lamento causarte tantos problemas—se disculpó en voz baja, pero sonando bastante arrepentido— Es mi culpa

—No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso—le interrumpió acercándose y abrazándolo por la espalda —Soy yo el que no mide lo que hace, a veces se me olvida que aun falta tiempo…

—Bastante tiempo—murmuró

—Ji, hemos estado más de 5 años juntos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser esperar un poco más?—Ji Yong sonrió un poco, Seung besó su cuello mientras susurraba— Además, siempre podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones aquí, ¿no crees?

—Tonto, eres tú el que nos atrasa—reclamó entre risas Ji Yong mientras que se daba la vuelta y pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente,  ambos eran capaces de ver todos los sentimientos que el contrario tenía para ellos. Seung fue el que inició el apasionado beso, y cuando la falta de aire les obligó a separarse una sonrisa se formó en ambos rostros.

—Seung Hyun… Te amo—murmuró sonrojándose hasta las orejas, el mayor soltó una risa, le alegraba ver que él jamás dejaría de ser tan tierno.

—También te amo Ji… —respondió antes de besarlo de nuevo 

Quizás fuese complicado mantener una relación así. Una relación casi entre las sombras, pero estaba ahí después de todo.

Ambos se amaban, y aunque era complicado ocultar sus sentimientos al 100%, aun no había persona que pudiera asegurar nada sobre ellos. Y estaba bien por ahora, porque solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Solo debían tener un poco más de paciencia.

Porque ni siquiera el servicio militar sería un obstáculo demasiado grande que su amor no pudiese superar. ¿No era incluso más difícil mantener ese romance luego de tantos años? Pero ahí estaban, amándose como solo ellos sabían.

Incluso algunas de sus canciones tenían ese toque romántico que ellos, sin darse cuenta, colaban. Era gracias al siempre observador Taeyang que aquello se ocultaba, si más de dos de los miembros  entraba en plan cursi era más difícil saber quién empezó todo eso.

Y, en secreto, ese era el modo en que Taeyang decía todo lo que deseaba decirle a aquel que amaba. Después de todo, esa persona ya había escogido a alguien más, y él lo entendía. Pero no siempre tiene que haber un corazón roto.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría él saber que SeungRi continuaba deseando en secreto mantenerlos a los tres juntos? La bomba quizás explotaría pronto, pero Daesung lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo, era sin duda un enredo amoroso… Y, ciertamente, ni a Taeyang ni a Daesung les parecerá mala idea intentar hacer un trío… Estaría bien siempre y cuando ninguno salga herido, pues SeungRi era capaz de amarlos del mismo modo, al mismo tiempo.

A la enfermedad que los miembros de BIG BANG comparten se le conoce con muchos nombres, pero ciertamente ninguno se compara con su verdadera naturaleza:

 

**Amor.**

 

 

 


End file.
